Carrots often grow with the top portion of the root extending above the soil level, thus exposing this portion, known as the crown, to sunlight. This exposure will promote photosynthesis in the crown with a resultant shift to shades of green. Carrots harvested for the fresh market often exhibit this trait, but this is not considered a defect in the fresh market place, whereas in almost all cases, carrots used for processing require removal of the crown and all traces of green before processing can be accomplished.
Carrots that are grown strictly for processing often have their crowns removed while they are still in the ground, with this typically being accomplished by a harvesting machine operating somewhat on the principle of a potato harvester.
In many instances, a decision may not as yet have been made as to the disposition of carrots being harvested, for they may be sold either in the market place, or else sold to a processor. With regard to carrots delivered to the processor, he must remove the crown portions before the principal portions of the carrots can be processed.
Although most of the machinery concerned with the processing of carrots is by and large automatic, up until the present time, no truly satisfactory arrangement has been provided for removing crowns from carrots preparatory to the carrots being sent for further processing. A recent study of this part of the food industry has revealed that hand labor is still being resorted to in many instances in order that this task may be accomplished.
In accordance with the usual present day procedures, the carrots to be processed are taken either before or after a washing and peeling operation, to a distribution point in the processing plant, where the carrots move along a series of tables. At these tables, a dozen or so laborers equipped with small hand loaded cutting devices proceed to cut the crowns off of the carrots.
My investigations have revealed no crown removal arrangement more satisfactory than this type of operation, for no automatic machinery has to date been available.
It is accordingly a purpose of this invention to provide an automatic arrangement for cutting crowns off carrots or other elongate vegetables in a rapid, highly satisfactory and inexpensive manner, by the use of non-complex machinery requiring minimal adjustment.